familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gemer (Revúca)
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Sajógömör38.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Gemer city hall | image_flag = Sajógömör42.JPG | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Gemer COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres revuca.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Revúca District in Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Gemer in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Gemer in Banská Bystrica Region | latd = 48 |latm = 26 |lats = 58 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 18 |longs = 56 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Slovakia | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica Region | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Revúca District | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1198 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = MOST-HÍD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Zoltán Jankóšik[ | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 17.97 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 184 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 894 | population_as_of = 31 Dec. 2014 | population_density_km2 = 49.75 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 982 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-47 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.obecgemer.sk/ | footnotes = }} Gemer ( ; ) is a village and commune in Revúca District in the Banská Bystrica Region of Slovakia. History Important Bronze Age finds have been made in the village. In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1198 as Gomur (1216 Gumur, 1289 Gemer) as a settlement below the much older Gemer Castle (which was originally a Slavic fortified settlement). The castle was the capital of Gemer and control point of all the ways for Spiš County. The settlement below the castle was a royal dominion and in the 14th century it became the capital of Gemer. It was besieged by the Bohemian condottiere Jiskra in the 15th century and it was pillaged by Turks in the 16th century. From 1938 to 1945 it belonged to Hungary under the First Vienna Award. People * Czinka Panna Other residents * Samo Chalupka * István Gyöngyösi * Ján Kalinčiak * Janko Kráľ * Janko Matúška * Francis II Rákóczi * Sándor Rudnay * Sándor Petőfi * Pavel Jozef Šafárik * Jonáš Záborský Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Banska Bystrica, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1733-1896 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1730-1895 (parish A) * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1707-1870 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html * http://www.gemer.net * http://svinica.ou.sk/gemer-sajogomor-o69-uvod.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Gemer_Revuca_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Gemer] Category:Gemer (Revúca) Category:Villages and communes in Revúca District Category:Established in 1198 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia